1. Field
This disclosure relates to a green phosphor and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional green phosphor used for a plasma display panel (PDP) generally includes Zn2SiO4:Mn, YBO3:Tb, (Ba,Sr)MgAl14O23:Mn, and the like. However, these elements are limited and do not efficiently realize stereoscopic images due to their inherently long decay time.
Recent studies have shown that green phosphor having a short decay time, has excellent display properties and can be applied to display three-dimensional stereoscopic images for the next-generation of virtual three-dimensional stereoscopic multimedia, in applications including: telecommunication, broadcast, medical, education, training, military, game, animation, virtual reality, CAD, industrial technology, and the like.